Guide: Jutsu
JUTSU GUIDE Chakra is an absolute essential for a ninja. It is the basic energy source. Combining physical, mental and spiritual energy, the formed chakra then travels through out the body and is distributed to one- sometimes more- of the three hundred sixty-one release points. Chakra can actually be conducted outside of the body and into weapons and various things alike. With most jutsu, it’s activation requires some sort of string of hand seals. There are twelve hand seals to choose from. However, remember that not all jutsu require them. There are also many types of specialties one can use with chakra. ;Quote : :• Ninjutsu(Ninja Techniques): Ninja techniques allow the user to do things that would normally be impossible. Unlike genjutsu, the effects of ninjutsu are real. The uses of ninjutsu vary, simple attacks can allow the user to transform their image, while more complex ninjutsu allow for the manipulation of elements. Ninjutsu, most of the time, relies on chakra and hand seals to be effective. The hands are put in sequential positions that moulds and manipulates chakra in the necessary manner to perform a technique. Ninjutsu is primarily used with elemental transformation, by use of the five elements: Fire, Wind, Lightning, earth and water. When creating a ninjutsu, the two methods of manipulating chakra are referred to as shape transformation and nature transformation: :*Shape Transformation: deals with controlling the form, movement, and potency of chakra. :*Nature Transformation: usually deals with changing the physical properties of chakra to mimic an element. The cycle of elements in Ninjutsu also determine which elemental attacks are stronger. Of equal rank: Wind loses to fire and increase the power of fire, fire will lose to water because it naturally extinguishes flames, water loses to earth because earth structures dissipate the force of water, earth will lose lightning as it can easily break through the ground and earth based substances, lightning will lose to wind as wind is a natural insulator of lightning. • Taijutsu (Body Techniques): Essentially these types of techniques are hand-to-hand combat. They do not require chakra, though chakra can be used in Taijutsu techniques to enhance the power behind them. Hand Seals, for the most part, are not used with techniques that fall into this category. Those who use these types of techniques are usually either considerably fast or considerably buff. Elemental chakra can also be used to enhance taijutsu techniques like normal chakra would, though it appears to be less common. On Ultimate Shinobi, Taijusu does however fall under the Chakra Point system as does every specialty. • Genjutsu (Illusionary Techniques): These types of techniques never cause real world effects- only illusions. It may appear otherwise given the fact that some Genjutsu can lead the target to believe they’re in immense pain, but it is all illusions and manipulation of one’s senses. Targets under the influence of a jutsu within this category may freeze up or lose consciousness depending on the power of the Genjutsu. Sharingan users may be able to see through a Genjutsu, but otherwise the only way out of a Genjutsu is: casting the jutsu known as “Kai”, inflicting pain upon yourself that is not apart of the technique, or if the Genjutsu caster disables the technique/looses focus. Elemental chakra is rarely seen in Genjutsu, but is not prohibited. • Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Techniques): Techniques that fall into this category deal with sealing various different things into objects or living beings. An example being one may seal a weapon into a scroll for more convenient travelling, that actually being very common in the ninja world. However, they’re just as capable with unsealing various different things from objects or living beings. An example being one may unseal someone else’s seal should it be equal or lesser rank/power. Elemental chakra can be used with Fuuinjutsu. • Eijutsu (Medical Techniques): Technically speaking, these types of techniques are a sub-category of ninjutsu techniques. However, due to the extensive training and knowledge one must obtain to preform these types of techniques correctly; Eijutsu is given its own specialty. Techniques that fall into this category commonly focus on healing oneself and/or allies, though one may also perform harmful medical type jutsu to their opponents. Elemental chakra is uncommon in eijutsu, though not prohibited and are heavily moderated. • Kugutsu (Puppetry Techniques): Technically speaking, these types of techniques are a sub-category of ninjutsu techniques. However, due to extensive training and knowledge one must obtain to preform these types of techniques correctly; Kugutsu is given it’s own speciality. By creating strings of chakra, the ninja may control a puppet through out battle. Any number of chakra threads can be used to control a puppet, but users with more skill can use fewer strings per puppet. While most extremely skilled puppeteers would normally be able to control ten puppets at most (one per finger), some modifications can allow control up to several more at a time. Puppets can contain secret slots with anything from smoke bombs to blades and even poison. In some cases, the user may even conduct their own elemental chakra through say a tube or something alike within the puppet for an elemental type attack; this being limited, of course. • Weaponry: This would be the type of techniques that have to do with a certain weapon or in some cases, various weapons. Weaponry can range from exotic things such as whips and chains, to more common things such as katanas and swords. Eventually at a certain rank, chakra can be conducted into these weapons to enhance their capabilities. Elemental chakra may also be conducted for even more of an effect. That is of course, after reaching a certain rank. Two final notes- Kunai, shuriken, wire, senbon, smoke bombs, and exploding tags can be used by any ninja at any rank, even without the weaponry specialization. Kenjutsu also falls under the weaponry specialization. There are also four different sub-specialties exclusive only to a single specialty. Each of these specialties would ordinarily require two different specialties to use (such as Gen-Tai requiring both Genjutsu and Taijutsu), however the following four are an exception; they only require one specific specialty, instead of both: ;Quote : :• Med+Tai (Eijutsu + Taijutsu): A less known combination, which applies medical knowledge into the physical fighting rink. By studying the human anatomy and gaining an understanding of the person’s body, which all medical ninja eventually learn about, the member may create a fighting style akin to using this knowledge. Whether it be intentionally striking key nerve endings or hitting pressure points, Medical Taijutsu is a very flexible skill. One requires the medical specialty to gain knowledge in Medical Taijutsu; because after all, one must specialize in Medicine to know where to strike. Taijutsu users may not gain access to this ability unless they also have Eijutsu as a specialty. • Wep+Tai (Weaponry + Taijutsu): A common combination for those who wish to go down a road without any Ninjutsu based techniques; Wep-Tai consists of a combination of weaponry and taijutsu. Most weaponry techniques are already very physical, but certain styles of Weaponry require the user to perform very difficult assaults; such as somersaults and back flips to attack. These kinds of techniques are specific to weaponry however, because those with Taijutsu don’t have access to the advanced weaponry that goes along with many of these jutsu. Those with Taijutsu may still perform motions with basic weapons such as Kunai, however Weaponry is a requirement for this skill. • Fuuin+Wep (Fuuinjutsu + Weaponry): Another common combination which is essential for many Fuuinjutsu users. The ninja must simply engrave or paint the seal onto the item; whether it be a kunai or a katana (provided they are of rank to have a katana), then activate the seal. Since every ninja is able to use basic weapons such as Kunai, Shuriken, Senbon and the like, the only real requirement for this sub-specialty is Fuuinjutsu. After all, one cannot create Fuuinjutsu seals unless they actually have the specialty in question. Elemental chakra was mentioned various times above; them being a manipulation of dormant chakra natures. Most ninja have at least just one element they are naturally affiliated to, though they are not limited to just them. In fact, most ninja have two element specialties - three if they continue with rigorous training. Here are the basic elements. ;Quote : :• Suiton (Water): As said, this element takes on water based attacks. Examples of possible techniques would be entrapping a target within a sphere of water or perhaps shooting a strong water jet at the target. Mist based techniques are a variation of this element as well as the Hyouton (Ice) element, Futton (Boil) element, and Mokuton (Wood) element. The last three are considered advanced elements however and are passed down via kekkei genkai (bloodline limit). Naturally, water overpowers fire. Suiton is the most versatile element. Most shinobi from the Water Country possess this element. It should be noted, however, that suiton users must always have a nearby water source to pull from unless the technique creates water from within the user to be released from the mouth. • Katon (Fire): As said, this element takes on fire based attacks. Examples of possible techniques would be sending a stream of flames at a target or sending a fireball at them. Heat based techniques are a variation of this element as well as the Futton (Boil) element, Jinton (Dust) element, and Youton (Lava) element. The last three are considered advanced elements however and are passed down via kekkei genkai (bloodline limit). Fire overpowers Wind. Katon is mostly an offensive element. Most shinobi from the Fire Country possess this element. • Fuuton (Wind): As said, this element takes on wind based attacks. Examples of possible techniques would be creating a large gust of wind to push back the target or make a sudden dome of air to block off an incoming projectile weapon. The Hyouton (Ice) element and Jinton (Dust) element are both variations of the Wind element. They are considered advanced elements however and are passed down via kekkei genkai (bloodline limit). Wind overpowers Lightning. Fuuton is the best element for mid-long ranged fighters. Most shinobi from the Wild country possess this element. • Raiton (Lightning): As said, this element takes on lightning based attacks. Examples of possible techniques would be conducting lightning into a blade for more damage or sending a spear shaped bolt of electricity at the opponent. No officially confirmed advanced elements utilizing Lightning has been stated. Lightning overpowers Earth. Raiton is the best element for combining, as water conducts it and it is strong against earth. Most shinobi from the Lightning country possess this element. • Doton (Earth): As said, this element takes on earth based attacks. Examples of possible techniques would be creating a large wall of earth as a defensive tactic or perhaps travelling underground to surprise an opponent from below. Mud based techniques are a variation of this element as well as the Jinton (Dust) element, Mokuton (Wood) element, and Youton (Lava) element. The last three are considered advanced elements however and are passed down via kekkei genkai (bloodline limit). Earth overpowers water. Doton is mostly a defensive element. Most shinobi from the Earth country possess it. Something that’s been mentioned a few times above; an advanced element would be combining at least two elements to create a completely different element you would normally not be able to achieve solely by itself. They are passed down via kekkei genkai or kekkei tota. However, advance elements are not the only possible genetic traits of a kekkei genkai. Manipulation of a particular object (bones, paper, etc) and dojutsu (eye technique) are both extremely common types of kekkei genkai. A perfect example: members of the Kaguya clan were able to manipulate their own bones to serve as weapons while the Hyuuga’s “Byakugan” eye technique is capable of seeing a person’s chakra circulatory system. Since we’re on the subject now; a kekkei genkai (bloodline limit) are abilities passed down through genetics. Using their passed down genetics, they also spawn secret techniques off of them. Kekkei Genkai cannot be taught to outsiders of the clan nor copied from opponents; the only exception being if the kekkei genkai is attached to only a certain body part which would allow it to be transplanted to another individual. Even then, much more chakra would be used by an outsider of the kekkei genkai rather than one originally born with it. Now, it is only right to assume there are some techniques stronger than others. If you were to pit up a Genin against a Kage, there at least better be some mass difference in abilities hence the letter ranking system. ;Quote : :• E-rank: The lowest rank of jutsu. These lowly ranked type of techniques are taught at the Academy, thus every ninja knows them regardless of their specialty. Any other custom E-ranked techniques can’t do much damage nor bring much aid. Weapons and equipment of this rank are very basic and don’t contain any special attributes; some being even below average quality. An example of a E-ranked technique would be Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique). • D-rank: The second lowest rank of jutsu. These type of techniques are frequent partakers in a Genin’s arsenal. Techniques of this rank usually do a small amount of damage or slightly less than average aid, so don’t expect a bone-breaking attack or Weapons and equipment of this rank are basic and have very little special attributes; nothing chakra conductive however. An example of a D-ranked technique would be Act of Water Surface Walking. • C-rank: The average rank of jutsu. These type of techniques are also frequent partakers in a Genin’s arsenal and take up a large amount of a Chūnin's. Techniques of this rank usually do an average amount of damage or moderate aid. Weapons and equipment of this rank are efficient but still hold nothing chakra conductive. An example of a C-ranked technique would be Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique). • B-rank: The above average rank of jutsu. These types of techniques are frequent partakers in a Chūnin's arsenal and take up a large amount of a Jōnin's. Techniques of this rank do about an above average amount of damage and a good amount of aid, so bone-breaking techniques and even bone-healing techniques are a possibility. Weapons and equipment of this rank are above efficient and hold chakra conductive abilities along with various things alike. An example of a B-ranked technique would be Doku Kiri (Poison Mist). • A-rank: The elite rank of jutsu. These types of techniques are frequent partakers in a Jōnin's arsenal and take up a large amount of a Kage’s. Techniques of this rank are capable of killing an opponent or healing a fatal injury. Weapons and equipment of this rank are elite and hold chakra conductive abilities along with various things alike. An example of a A-ranked technique would be Chidori (Thousand Birds). • S-rank: The highest rank of jutsu. These types of techniques are forbidden and only known to extremely skilled Jōnin's, Kage's and the wickedest of missing ninja/organizations. Techniques of this rank are capable of killing, causing a large radius of destruction within an area, and even bringing the dead back to life. Weapons and equipment of this rank are beyond elite and hold seemingly unbelievable chakra conductive abilities along with various astounding things alike. An example of a S-ranked technique would be Edo Tensei (Resurrection to the Impure World). Along with this all are ranges of techniques. They do not have a letter ranking system, though something alike instead. Techniques that do not have a range (healing via chakra at the palm, etc) are expected to have a “N/A” or “-” to indicate none is needed. ;Quote : :• Close (0 - 5m): These techniques are close range; anywhere between a single inch up to five meters. Almost all taijutsu moves are of this range. • Mid (5m - 10m): These techniques are mid range; anywhere between five meters to ten meters. • Long (10m-15m): These techniques are long range; anywhere from ten to fifteen meters. Almost all puppeteers are of this range. • Far (15m+): These techniques are far range; anywhere above fifteen meters. Anything in this range should dictate the full range of the technique, as this range is heavily moderated. Hopefully this has explained things for you, the individual reading this guide. We don’t want to see anything that would be contradictory on your applications like having a genjutsu that causes real world effects, a list of medical ninjutsu techniques that which you don’t even specialize in, having an advance element of a clan that you are not in, or something as crazy as having a jutsu that can burn down everything within it's path within a 75 feet radius and labled D-rank. Be reasonable and creative and good luck.